My Last Memory
by Imperfect Face
Summary: Harry lost his memory, He has to go live in a muggle orphanage. Who's this girl named Lindsay? What happens when Ginny gets so depressed she tries to commit suicide? How's Ron and Hermione doing with there never ending secret?
1. Prologue

**Note: Don't own Harry Potter.**

**And for those who are curious why Harry can't go back to the Wizarding world, would be Bad memories would hit him faster then good ones, and it'd cause a lot of trama, possibly loss of all memory return if it hits him too fast. And we wouldn't want that, now would we? Thought not. :D**

xxProloguexx

The dorm was silent, nothing stirred. The faintest sound was only of a boy breathing deeply, and an occasional shifting of his head. The moon outside the window cast shadows in the dark dorm. An owl passed in front of the large mullein window, its white feathers looking silver in the pail moon. Suddenly, with a bang like a cannon the door shot open. The boy still slept soundly as six people walked in. Four of which had flaming red hair, one with brown bushy haired and the other with grey hair. The oldest of them pulled out a wand and waved it conjuring up six chairs for the to sit in. They all took there time at settling themselves in. Eventually they all did so. The red head girl and the brunet began whispering.

"Don't worry, Harry won't wake. Madam Pomfry gave him a sleeping potion so he could get some rest." The woman said to the two girls. They nodded and were quiet for a short time before-

"Professor McGonagall, What's going to happen to him?" the young redhead asked.

"That is why I have you all here, because you are really the only family Harry counted as the one he belonged to." They nodded. "We need to discuss Harry's options." The Professor finished.

"Options? Clearly he can just stay with us right?" The young girl said.

"No, I'm afraid he can't, and Yes, Ginny, options. Unbelievable as it may be, Harry has options. As you might have found out, Harry has lost his memory." They nodded again," Harry can either go live with his aunt and uncle again, or we can put him in an orphanage. Either way he will not live with you or know who you are, it would be to much for him at the moment. " McGonagall said, staring at them all with sorrow carved on her sharp features.

A boy with red hair looked up his expression etched with the deepest sadness, his eyes were bloodshot, and his cheeks blotchy, he had been crying previously. "Professor, is-is there any chance that he might start to know us sometime in the future?" he asked.

McGonagall shrugged and said, " I don' know yet, Ronald." he nodded looking back down at his hands. "But I'm hoping you will try to meat up with him." she tried to smile, but failed. Ron nodded. "So. I want to hear your opinions on the subject where Harry's supposed to go. Hermione, you may go first."

The bushy haired girl looked at the professor, then nodded and said," I knew he hated his aunt and uncles house, so my opinion is for Harry to go to an orphanage." Professor McGonagall nodded and motioned for Ron to state his opinion.

"I agree with Hermione, anyway, his aunt and uncle would freak if they had to take Harry back after they thought he was gone for good only to find out that he had to come back for at least another half a year, even if they did, they wouldn't allow him to come outside..." Ron trailed off. McGonagall looked and him making sure he had finished.

"Fred, you can go next..." She said to the older redhead boy.

"I-I agree..." Fred stated shortly.

"molly?" asked McGonagall. the older red head woman nodded. "Ginny?"

"Well, even if I said his aunt and uncle, it wouldn't have made a difference. I choose the orphanage." she said. Professor McGonagall. Form behind the door opened, revealing a mop of every blond hair, a boy stood in the doorway. Everybody turned to look at him.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Minerva said. she beckoned him to come in. She shuffled his feet, then walked over to the newly conjured seat. He sat. His face was pail and he looked wary. He looked down at his feet.

"H-hi..." The boy said. The looked at each other, expecting more than a 'hi', but then he said, "I heard about Harry. Have you found out who did it yet?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HAVE WE FOUND THE PERSON WHO DID IT YET?' YOU ANT POSSIBLEY THINK WE'D BELIEVE YOUR SHIT?" Ginny screeched at him. He flinched.

"Please Mrs. Weasley, keep your head on! I have already talked to him, gave him veritasearum. He didn't do it." Ginny glared at him as she finished, and nodded when she heard the last part. Then, without warning, Ginny burst into tears.

"It-wont-be-the-same-without-Harry-" she sobbed. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny.

"No, it wont Ginny, but we'll meet him again someday. Then we'll make him into the same old Harry..." Hermione tried to re-assure her, but Ginny still continued to sob into Hermione's shoulder. From that moment forward, nothing would ever be the same to Ginny Weasley, not until Harry came back into her sorrow filled life, if he came back into her life...

**END PROLOUGE!**

**Hoped you liked it so far...I'll have the next one up in a couple. Maybe even minutes...I have already written it, just need to type it... Please review...that gives me a reason to write more, because if I'm not having any readers, I won't write...so keep those reviews coming!**


	2. Chapter One

-1xxChapter 1xx

-xxFLASHBACKxx-

_Harry waved his wand, a spell flying toward a man in a dark cloak._

_"Come on Harry, you can't fight forever, just give up! Your friends are already down, why don't you join them?" the hooded man drawled. His voice was high pitched and his hands looked like white spiders in the dazzling light coming from the small orbs surrounding the shelves around them._

_"YOU'RE LYING!" Harry shouted throwing another spell at him. "I can still hear them!" The man laughed, and Harry felt goose-bumps erupt up his arms. Harry shot another spell, missing the man and hitting a shelf. The glass orbs on it shattered, Harry ran down long shelves coming to a door. He opened it, blue shimmers were upon the walls. Harry ran around many of the desks. Ticking filled his ears as he approached a door with a grandfather clock right next to it._

_He ran through the door across the room and came into a circular one. From behind him a spell whizzed past. He turned to see a redhead followed by another hooded figure following him._

_"Harry did you finish Voldamort?" the redhead asked. He shook his head. Then out of the corner of his eye the same hooded figure came into his vision. "THERE HE IS!" the redhead shouted. The man he was fighting earlier, Voldamort, walked toward him razing his wand._

-xxEND FLASHBACKxx-

A boy woke with a start, his green eyes looking around, but seeing nothing but black blurriness. His hand searched on his bedside table and he found them, his glasses. The boy put them on, the blurriness left and he looked around, he was laying in a small bed which was in a corner of a room, not a large one, not small either.

The shutters over his small window were closed casting a dark light on the room. Harry Potter moved to them, and opened them with a full. The room became dazzled in sunlight, Harry blinked. He didn't know how long he stood there looking out of the window at the stretch of buildings. There was a knock at his door and he snapped out of his reverie.

"Yes?" Harry called.

"It's me, Lindsay." A girl's voice sounded from behind his door. He grinned to himself.

"I'll be right out, I have to get dressed." He heard a muttered "Ok" and walked over to his dressing cabinet and opened it, staring into a mess of clothes. Harry grabbed a black shirt, some black pants, and a large black hoody. He threw them on then walked over to the door and opened it. The girl called Lindsay smiled.

"I'm hungry, lets go..." Harry said, she nodded as he closed the room door. They began walking down the long corridor, people passing as they went down to the cafeteria. "I can't wait until I turn 18! Then I'm outta here!" Harry said, looking over at the girl. Seeing her sad expression added," Don't worry...I'll visit you until you're old enough to leave..."

"Good, and it won't be to long after. I'm only two months younger..." Lindsay said, putting her hands in her black sweater's pocket. She too was wearing a black hoody and pants. From what Harry could see she was wairing a black shirt too. No Harry wasn't Goth, emo, or anything like that, he was just Harry.

"True, but I'll still visit!" he nudged her playfully. She pushed him back more roughly and he almost fell over. She laughed evilly and he remembered his dream. He became Sirius and said, "Lindsay, I had a dream last night..."

"Is this another one of your weird dreams of being a wizard?" she asked before he could go on. He nodded and she said, "ok, go on then..."

"Well it had that same redhead boy, and two of those black cloak wearing people, only one wasn't like the others...The redhead boy asked me if I had killed a person named 'Voldamort' then the different black cloak wearer came and the boy said 'There he is.' I think 'he' meant 'Voldamort'." Harry finished.

"Seams reasonable, I'm just wondering where all you other dream friends were, you know the one called Hermione, the blond and the redhead Girls and that one larger boy." She teased.

"I assume they were there, just weren't there...Maybe if I slept more I might have seen them." Harry concluded. Lindsay gave him a quick smile, but looked away pointedly. They entered the eating room, many children were already eating at the long wooden tables. Lindsay lead them over to where they usually sat. Harry sat. Lindsay did the same, sitting in front of him. Her blue eyes boring into his green ones. Harry felt a jolt in his stomach, he suddenly felt very uncomfortable being in her presents.

"Harry are you ok?" She asked her blue eyes looking concerned, for Harry had a vague love-struck expression on his face. He shook his head to clear it.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." he said looking down.

"Ok, Well I'm hungry, do I'm going to get something to eat." Harry nodded and she walked off her black hair swaying behind her. Harry watched her go and said silently, _'oh, no, I like her, I like my best friend!'_ a couple of minutes later she came back carrying two trays full of food. She set one down in front of Harry and set her own tray down upon the table. She sat and began to eat. Harry did the same. Though, he kept wrenching his eyes away from Lindsay's face.

**CHAP1 DONE!**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Told you it would be done shortly! Lol, Review please!**


End file.
